The accuracy of signal analysis systems can directly depend on the amount of information contained in the signals being analyzed. Thus signals may be transmitted to analysis components in file formats having a large file size. These large file sizes may demand high quantities of bandwidth and subject the signals to increased risk of interruption when transmitted over networks.